firefandomcom-20200223-history
Windsor Fire and Rescue Services (Ontario)
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. Fire Station No. 1 - 815 Goyeau St. Built 1971 :Engine 1 '(4032) - 2013 Spartan/Rosenbauer :'Truck 1 (4000) - 1998 Sutphen (1250/300/95' midship tower) :ESU 1 Emergency Service Unit (4013) - 2000 Spartan Metrostar / Saulsbury air/light unit :Command 1 2013 GMC Sierra (Includes blue lights in lightbar) :Spare Rescue (4021) - 2003 Spartan / Luverne (500/500) :Spare Command 1 - Chevrolet Suburban? :Spare Command 2 - Chevrolet Suburban? Fire Station No. 2 - 2296 Richmond St. Built 1927/28 then rebuilt in 1984 :Engine 2 (4025) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star/ Rosenbauer (1050/600/50F) :Rescue 2 (4011) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (500/300) :Hazmat 1 (4019) - 1996 GMC Fire Station No. 3 - 2750 Ouellette Ave. Built 1972 :Engine 3 (4002) - 1998 Sutphen Mini-Tower (1250/300/70' midship tower) Fire Station No. 4 - 2600 College Ave. Built 1964 :Engine 4 (4024) - 2008 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/600/35F) :Truck 4 (4016) - 1998 Sutphen (1250/300/95' midship tower) Fire Station No. 5 - 1905 Cabana Rd. West Built 1978 :Engine 5 (4031) - 2013 Spartan/ Rosenbauer :Incident Command Unit 1 (4018) - 1984 Orion bus Fire Station No. 6 - 5650 Tecumseh Rd. East Built 1971 :Engine 6 (4023) - 2008 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/600/35F) :Command 2 (1808) - 2003 Ford Excursion Fire Station No. 7 - 1380 Matthew Brady Blvd. Built 2012 :Engine 7 (4026) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star/ Rosenbauer (1050/600/50F) :Truck 7 (4015) - 1998 Sutphen (1250/300/95' midship tower) (Ex Truck 3) :Antique (4010) - 1959 Elcombe Fire Station No. 8 - Airport Rd. :Tanker 8 '(4027) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star/ Rosenbauer (1050/1000/50F) Fire Station No. 9 - 2485 Kew St. (Shops) Built 1982 :Spare? (4022) - 2007 Pierce Velocity (1250/800/30F) :Spare (4004) - 1995 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/600) (SN#14969)(Red and white, engine 2) :Spare (4003) - 1995 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/400/30F) ''(Ex Engine 3, Red and White) :Apparatus - Ford F-250? :Apparatus - Ford F-250? :Apparatus - Chevrolet Silverado :Apparatus - Chevrolet Silverado Assignment unknown :(1809) 2003 Ford Excursion :2013 GMC Sierra (Command 2) :(4020) 2003 Spartan Advantage / Rosenbauer pumper (1050/660/20F) :Parade (4010) - 1959 Elcombe pumper (840/150) On order *Windsor has ordered '''four new Sutphen quints, two with 70' ladders and two with 95' ladders, to replace the existing fleet of 1998 Sutphen trucks. Retired apparatus :(4001) 2000 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury pumper (1050/600)'' (Ex Engine 4) :' (Wrecked in accident, March 2007.)' :(4017) - 1998 Sutphen tower (1250/300/95' midship tower) ''(Ex Truck 6)' (Sold to Essex Fire Department (Ontario))' :(4006?) 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/400) (red and white) :(4005) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex Engine 5, all red) :(4007) - 1991 Seagrave JB-40-DB pumper (1050/400) (Ex engine 7, all yellow) :1991 Seagrave JB-40-DB pumper (1050/400)' (Damaged in Sept. 1995 accident, repaired & sold to Welland Fire and Emergency Services)' :(4012) - 1986 Ford C8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :(4014) - 1984 Ford C8000 / Wilcox hazmat :(4009)1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1050/500)'' (Ex Engine 11, all red)'' :1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1982 Ford C900 / Duke/Hi-Ranger tower (-/-/85') :1982 Spartan / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1981 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/400) :1980 Spartan / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1977 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Calumet). :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (1050/400)' (Wrecked in accident, 1989.)' :1971 Ford C900 / Duke/Hi-Ranger tower (-/-/85') :1970 Fargo heavy rescue :1967 International CO8910 / Lafrance aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Chevrolet heavy rescue :1965 Mack C-125F pumper (1050/250) :1964 Ford C / Lafrance quint (840/100') :1960 Thibault WIT pumper (1050/250) :1957 Fargo / FD-built (1930) salvage truck :1953 Bickle-Seagrave Model 400-B pumper (840/?) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave Model 900-B pumper (1050/?) :1952 Bickle-Seagrave Model 400-A aerial (-/-/100') :1952 Dodge / FD-built ladder truck :1950 Bickle Seagrave Model JB-12 pumper (1050/150) :1949 Pirsch tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') :1948 Lafrance Lafrance 710-PJC pumper (840/125) :1942 GMC / FD-built rescue (originally a hose tender) :1941 Ford / FD-built ladder truck :1938 Ford / Bickle pumper :1936 American-LaFrance Type 92-TA tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') :1930 Bickle Canadian pumper (800/?) :1929 Bickle Canadian pumper (800/?) :1929 Studebaker rescue :1927 Gotfredson / Bickle pumper (later converted to 1959 Elcombe) :1927 Gotfredson / Bickle ladder truck :1925 Lafrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1924 Lafrance Type 14-6 hook & ladder :1923 Lafrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1922 Lafrance Type 75 pumper :1920 Lafrance Type 45 pumper (800/?) :1920 Lafrance Type 14-6 hook & ladder :1919 Lafrance Type 12 pumper :1916 Menard / 1910 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') :1914 Seagrave Model WC-96 pumper :1913 W.E. Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') External links *Windsor Fire & Rescue Services *Windsor Professional Firefighters Association Category:Essex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus